This invention relates to a mounting template and particularly relates to a template for facilitating the mounting of a kit clock on any surface.
In a typical mounting technique to install a kit clock, the surface is selected to mount the kit clock. The wall is marked for placement of the center clock. The wall is then marked for the placement of the numbers of the clock taking care to insure that the location of the ultimately-formed clock numbers are properly placed in a precise pattern for utility and aesthetic purposes. The holes are formed at the markings for the center clock and the numbers. Thereafter, the numbers and the center clock are attached to and supported by supporting structures which are marked by the mounting holes.
The above-described process requires precise markings. Frequently, minor errors occur when marking the surface which result in a defective mounting installation thereby requiring correction. Otherwise, minor errors in mounting the items could present an obvious tilt or misalignment which not only could destroy the utilitarian purpose but could also be unpleasing to view.
It is important that precise locations for the center clock and the clock numbers are formed. Precise positioning and orientation of the hand may prove difficult on certain surfaces and in certain locations or under exigent circumstances where another person is unavailable to assist in mounting the clock. In these situations, positioning and orientation of the numbers may only be accomplished by estimation, or by laying the numbers out according to a predefined pattern measured on the surface. However, a typical clock arrangement may occupy a substantial area so that laying out such a pattern may be difficult and time consuming.
In any event, this entire process is time consuming, tedious and fraught with opportunities for making mistakes which result in defective mounting of a kit clock and presents a shoddy appearance which is unpleasing to the eye. As a result, there is a need for a facility or a device which will ease the burdens associated with the installation procedure noted above while providing successful results. Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide a device for efficiently laying out a pattern of numbers of a measure size and orienting the pattern with respect to the center clock.
As a solution to the problems described above, a mounting template 20 as shown primarily in FIG. 1 is used to precisely determine the location of the kit clock. Furthermore, the mounting template 20 is used to precisely determine where each number is to be installed on the wall surface relative to the center clock.
The present invention encompasses a mounting template for placing a kit clock on a mounting surface comprising a template having a first face on one side thereof, a second face on a side opposite the first face; a center hole located in the center of the mounting template; indicia formed on the first face of the template the indicia provides a location of an exterior point for mounting of a first object on the mounting surface, the indicia providing a means for guiding the user in locating a mounting point, the indicia has a predetermined degree graduations of measurements of time about a circumference of the mounting template, a layout of predetermined degree graduations for a set of vertical lines, and indicators, the set of vertical lines and the indicators provide means for measuring a mounting point relative to the center hole located in the center of the mounting template.
The first object can be selected from the group consisting of numbers, objects, symbols, or combinations thereof. In addition, the measurements of time may be selected from the group consisting of numerals, roman numerals, or foreign numbers, or combinations thereof Also, the predetermined degree graduations of measurements of time about a circumference of the mounting template may be 30 degrees. Also, the layout of predetermined degree graduations for a set of vertical lines is 30 degrees.
In one embodiment, the mounting template further comprises an adhesive material applied to the second face of the template for supporting the template in engagement with the mounting surface to provide therefor the use of the indicia in assisting in determining the location of the mounting for an attachment to be formed on the mounting surface. Alternatively, the adhesive material has a removable cover located over the adhesive material to prevent the adhesive material from undesirably contacting and adhering to other surfaces.
The present invention can also encompass a method for simplifying the layout of clocks comprising providing a mounting template; locating a surface to place a clock; marking a first mark on a surface for a center of the clock; aligning the marking over a center of the mounting template; leveling a first reference located on the template to a second reference which is horizontal to the first reference wherein the template having a first face, a second face on a side opposite the first face, and a center hole; attaching tape to the first face; placing a graduated measuring device having a first end and a second end on top of the template between a first indicator and a second indicator at a predetermined location on the graduated measuring device; marking on the surface a mark at the first center end of the measuring device and the second center end of the measuring device; inserting a mounting mechanism at the mark; attaching at least one object to the markings; attaching the mounting mechanism at the first mark for the center hole; attaching a main object to the hanging mechanism for the first mark. The graduated measuring device may be a yardstick or a pull string.
The present invention can also encompass a mounting kit for placing a kit clock on a mounting surface which comprises a graduated device and a template; the template having a first face on one side thereof; a second face on a side opposite the first face; a center hole located in the center of the mounting template; indicia formed on the first face of the template the indicia provides a location of an exterior point for mounting of a first object on the mounting surface, the indicia providing a means for guiding the user in locating a mounting point, the indicia has a predetermined degree graduations of measurements of time about a circumference of the mounting template, a layout of predetermined degree graduations for a set of vertical lines, and indicators, the set of vertical lines and the indicators provide means for measuring a mounting point relative to the center hole located in the center of the mounting template. The graduated device may be a pull string, a yardstick, and/or ruler.